An information processing device capable of executing an application program as a normal process or a confidential process has been known.
As one example of such an information processing device, a device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-127127 (Patent Document 1) is adapted such that when an application program is executed as a confidential process, if a write request asking for storage of data is generated by the confidential process, data is stored in a confidential region of the storage device. On the other hand, when an application program is executed as a normal process in the information processing device, if a write request is generated by the normal process, data is stored in a normal region which is different from the confidential region of the storage device.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2006-127127 A
Now, it is assumed that the information processing device described above is applied to a client device receives confidential information, stored in a server system, from the server system and performs processing based on the received confidential information. In this case, the client device transmits, to the server system, a transmission request asking for transmission of the confidential information. When the server system receives the transmission request, the server system transmits the stored confidential information to the client device in accordance with the received transmission request.
However, in an information processing system in which the information processing device is applied, when the server system transmits the confidential information to the client device, the server system is not able to recognize whether the confidential information is used in a confidential process or a normal process. This means that in an information processing system to which the information processing device is applied, there has been a problem that the server system is not able to properly respond to a transmission request from the client device.